


oh ho the mistletoe (somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me)

by dearingsattler



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Mistletoe, Scheming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: Grace hatches a plan to get Abigail and Stephanie together, not realizing that they're already togetherInsert mistletoe and multiple scheming Merriwicks for one very entertaining Christmas
Relationships: Abigail Pershing/Stephanie Borden, Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	oh ho the mistletoe (somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all really think I wasn't going to do a Christmas fic?
> 
> Okay, confession everything has been so busy and often awful that I nearly didn't but I finally came across a plot bunny so here you go
> 
> Rated T for minor suggestive moments

“So,” Abigail drawled. “What plans do you have for Christmas?”

Stephanie sat up from where she had been lounging against Abigail as cheesy Christmas movies played in order to look her in the eye. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was just wondering,” Abigail looked everywhere but Stephanie as she spoke. “Well, if maybe you would like to spend Christmas at Grey House with me and the others.” She finally looked at Stephanie, a hesitant hope in her eyes.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. “We haven’t even told anyone we’re dating yet and you want me to spend Christmas with you and your family.”

“Yeah, about that,” Abigail tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. “I was thinking, maybe it’s time to tell them. We’ve been together a few months now and I’m serious about us, I want them to know.”

Stephanie felt herself getting choked up at Abigail’s admission, leaning forward to kiss her in lieu of the words that were not coming. “I feel the same way,” she finally managed to croak out.

“So, we’ll tell them at Christmas?” Abigail asked, seeking confirmation.

“We’ll tell them at Christmas.” Stephanie grinned humourlessly, “assuming they haven’t already figured us out, I’ve definitely seen Cassie giving us a couple of questioning looks.”

Abigail groaned. “Oh, there’s no way she hasn’t figured us out, me inviting you will only just confirm it in her eyes”

“Well, at least she won’t tell,” Stephanie said before a sly look came over her face. “Enough about that, right now I think we should celebrate.” She leaned further into Abigail as she spoke.

“Oh?” Abigail raised an eyebrow. “How?”

Stephanie answered by kissing her deeply, pushing her down into the cushions. “Does that answer your question?” Stephanie panted a moment later, sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head.

“I don’t know, you might need to explain further,” Abigail giggled as Stephanie unbuttoned her blouse, pushing it open before kissing her again, effectively shutting her up.

“Hey Stephanie.”

Stephanie turned around from the coffee machine to see, “Grace, hey.” She smiled widely. “What can I get you?”

“Peppermint mocha?” Grace requested.

“Extra peppermint?” Stephanie confirmed.

Grace nodded. “Thank you,” she said a moment later as Stephanie passed her her drink. “So, rumour has it you’re spending Christmas with us.”

Stephanie nodded. “Yeah,” she responded in a tone she hoped sounded casual. “I didn’t have any plans, so Abigail asked me if I’d like to join you guys. I’m looking forward to it.” She panicked for a second as Grace gave her a somewhat suspicious look but managed to keep a neutral look on her face.

She breathed a subtle sigh of relief as Grace seemingly dropped whatever she was thinking. “Well, I’m looking forward to it too. Ooh, does this mean you’ll make your famous gingerbread men?” Her eyes lit up as she spoke.

Stephanie laughed. “I’ll bring gingerbread men and all the fixings so we can decorate them, how does that sound?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Grace agreed, noticing Nick out of the corner of her eye. “Anyway, I need to get to school, see you later.”

“Enjoy your last day before break,” Stephanie responded before turning and noticing Abigail had come in. “Hey,” she smiled.

Grace took that as her cue to leave, falling into step with Nick as he headed out. “Hold on just one second,” Grace requested, pulling him behind a bush that she knew had a good vantage point for the window looking into the Bistro.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching,” Grace said simply.

“Watching what?” Nick asked, exasperation seeping into his voice.

Grace pointed in the direction of the window, “them.”

Nick followed Grace’s gaze to see Abigail and Stephanie talking and laughing at the Bistro’s bar. “You mean you’re watching them flirt?” He hardly refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Ha! You’ve seen it too.” A familiar glint came into Grace’s eye.

“Oh hell, nothing good ever comes of that look,” Nick groaned.

Grace smacked him, “hey!” Nick just shrugged sheepishly. “Here’s what I’m thinking. Abigail invited Stephanie to join us for Christmas this year. They clearly like each other, but both are oblivious enough to not notice that the other is into them. That’s where we come in.”

“Okay, and what exactly are we doing?” Nick asked slowly, worried about what exactly Grace had in mind.

“We decorate Grey House,” was all Grace said before turning away to start walking to school. Nick just sighed, following her in confusion.

Meanwhile, inside the Bistro, Abigail had noticed Grace and Nick’s spying. “Grace is up to something,” she commented once the pair had finally left for school.

Stephanie looked up from the tablet she had been working on. “You think she’s realized?”

Abigail shook her head. “I don’t think she’s realized that, but I think she might have realized that there is mutual interest here and is planning on playing matchmaker.”

“And what do we do about that?” Abigail just gave Stephanie a familiar smile. “Oh boy, here we go.”

“Do you really think this is a good idea?”

Grace finished pinning the decoration to the doorway and stepped down off the chair she had been standing on. “Of course, what could go wrong?”

“Are you serious?” Nick groaned in exasperation. “Have you ever even seen a Christmas movie? Mistletoe always leads to awkward potentially relationship-threatening situations.”

“Wait a minute, are you implying that you watch those cheesy Christmas movies?” Grace’s eyes lit up as Nick reluctantly nodded. “Oh, we are so having a movie marathon later. But to answer your question, I don’t think we need to worry about that in this case as long as we avoid passing through a doorway at the same time because, no offense, I’m not kissing you.”

Nick grimaced. “Ugh, agreed.”

“What on earth are you two up to?” Came Sam’s voice as he and Cassie entered the room. “What’s with the mistletoe?”

Nick and Grace exchanged a glance. “Well,” Grace started, Sam raising an eyebrow at her. “We heard that Abigail had invited Stephanie to join us for Christmas, so we decided -”

“ _We_ decided nothing,” Nick cut her off. “She just roped me into it.”

Grace glared at him before continuing. “We decided that even though they clearly like each other, they’re not going to do anything about it without a push, hence the mistletoe. All we need to do is get them under it.”

“Huh,” Sam contemplated it. “I’m in.”

“You are?” Grace asked excitedly.

“You are?” Nick echoed incredulously.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I think you guys are right in that they need a push and God knows I’m tired of watching them pine over each other. Besides, not going to say no to the presence of mistletoe.” He kissed Cassie’s cheek to illustrate his point.

“Right,” Grace said slowly. “What about you, Mom?”

“I think I’m going to stick with letting the natural order of things take care of this, but you three have fun.” A familiar knowing glint flashed in Cassie’s eyes but went unnoticed to the others.

“Okay,” Grace shrugged. “But if you change your mind, let us know, we could always use your help.”

“You could always use Cassie’s help with what?” Abigail said as she rounded the corner. “And what’s with the mistletoe?”

“Shopping,” Grace answered easily. “Mom always knows the best gifts to get people. As for the mistletoe, just a bit of fun,” she shrugged lightly.

“Okay, and just how much mistletoe is going up?” Abigail gave Grace a look.

“There’s only two sprigs,” Grace reassured her. “The one here and the one going there,” she indicated the already hung sprig and the doorway Abigail had just come through as she spoke.

A sly smile came over Abigail’s face. “Well, I can certainly have fun with that. Anyway, I’ve got plans so count me out for dinner, see you all later.” She turned and headed back out of the room.

“She’s on to us,” Nick said as soon as the front door shut.

“She’s not on to us,” Grace rebutted.

“She’s _so_ on to us,” Nick reiterated.

“She’s not,” Grace insisted. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine, but if she does figure it out, I’m putting the blame solely on you.” Nick left the room, Grace rolling her eyes as she followed him.

“This is going to end badly, isn’t it?” Sam looked to Cassie.

She shook her head. “It won’t, there’s absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Across town, Abigail had just gotten to Stephanie’s. “I figured out Grace’s plan,” she said to Stephanie as she flopped down on the couch next to her.

“And what is it?” Stephanie asked, putting down the books from the Bistro she had been working on.

“Mistletoe, doorways between the front foyer and the living room and between the kitchen and dining room. I’ll give it to her, those are clever locations.” Abigail shrugged as she spoke.

“So, we have to be sure to never pass through a doorway at the same time no matter how hard they try in other words?” Abigail nodded. “Sounds like fun. How long do we torment them?”

“I figure once the evening begins to wind down, that should give a full day of torture.” Abigail chuckled.

“At which point we end up under the mistletoe of our own accord and watch them all lose their minds?” Stephanie asked knowingly.

“Precisely. Assuming you’re okay with that, that is.” Abigail bit her lip hesitantly.

Stephanie leaned forward to kiss Abigail softly, as was her instinct whenever she saw Abigail bite her lip. “Of course, I’m okay with it. You know I love all of your hairbrained Merriwick schemes, it’s fun being part of one for once.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Abigail gave Stephanie a soft smile that was only ever reserved for her in private.

Stephanie giggled. “You say that now, wait until I drag you Christmas shopping with me tomorrow so I can get gifts for everyone, I’m not exactly known for being pleasant to shop with.”

“Oh, I think I can handle it,” Abigail said with mock gravity, the couple descending into a giggle fit. “You know, you never did tell me what you want for Christmas.” She played with a lock of Stephanie’s hair as she spoke.

“Would it be cheesy to say that all I want for Christmas is you?” Stephanie gave Abigail a scrunchy nose grin.

“So cheesy,” Abigail confirmed. “But seriously, there has to be something.”

“I’m serious,” Stephanie insisted. “Being able to spend Christmas with you, with your family, it means so much more to me than any gift ever would.”

“That’s even cheesier,” Abigail managed to choke out over the sudden rush of emotion she felt. “And while that is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard, I’m still determined to find you a gift.”

“I’d argue but the fact that I do have a gift for you probably makes that a bit hypocritical,” Stephanie said.

“Little bit,” Abigail affirmed. “Besides, you must know by now that there’s no stopping a Merriwick,” she smirked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes playfully. “Of course, there isn’t. Now come on,” she stood up. “You promised to help me make cookies for the shelter’s holiday dinner, remember? It’s time to get started.”

“Only if I get to lick the spoon,” Abigail smirked again, this time flirtatiously.

“Deal,” Stephanie felt her mouth go dry as Abigail licked her lips. “Now, come on, or we’ll never get anything done.”

“Can I ask you something?”

It was only a couple of days before Christmas and Sam was at Abigail’s picking up the flower order for Grey House.

“Sure,” Abigail said as she packed poinsettias into a box. “What’s up?”

“Cassie’s seemed off these past couple of days, but she keeps brushing me off. I was wondering if you might know why.” He fiddled with a flower as he spoke.

Abigail bit her lip wondering how much she should tell him. “Cassie hasn’t told you?” She finally settled for.

Sam shook his head. “No, she hasn’t. That’s why I’m so worried.”

Abigail sighed. “Okay so, you know that Cassie loves you, right? And she’s so happy that you’re in her life and she wouldn’t change any of that.”

“I do,” Sam replied slowly.

“Good, then you know that none of what I’m about to tell you is because she’s having second thoughts about you or your relationship or any of that.” Abigail waited for Sam to nod a confirmation before continuing. “So, here’s the thing, Cassie and Jake’s wedding anniversary is Christmas Eve.”

“She’s missing him,” Sam concluded. “Why wouldn’t she just tell me that? It’s only natural that she would be missing him, all I want is to be able to support her.”

Abigail smiled somewhat sadly. “You know Cassie, she goes out of her way to not upset others. She’d rather suffer alone than see you hurting.”

“Guess I need to prove to her that she’s not alone,” Sam glanced to the side. “Once you’re done with the Grey House order, could I get a dozen roses?”

Abigail smiled. “Absolutely.”

Before anyone knew it, Christmas was upon them.

Christmas morning was always quiet at Grey House. The bed and breakfast was closed over the holidays, so there were no guests to tend to, allowing the group to have a lazy morning, Cassie and Sam getting up to prepare brunch, the others slowly joining them as they woke up.

Cassie pulled Abigail aside as she arrived in the kitchen. “Thank you,” she whispered, voice heavy with emotion. “I should have told him, but,” she trailed off.

“It’s hard,” Abigail finished. Cassie nodded. “That’s totally understandable. Besides, you know I’ve got your back.”

Cassie said nothing at first, instead pulling Abigail into a hug. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, cousin,” Abigail responded, reciprocating the hug.

“So,” a playfulness came over Cassie as she pulled back. “When should Stephanie be here?”

“Soon,” Abigail confirmed. “I told her about when we usually have brunch. Of course, she asked when to be here so she could help you make it, but I told her that there was no way you would allow that, not when she’s a guest.”

Cassie laughed, “that sounds like Stephanie. I’m sure she’ll bring something for it anyway.”

“Oh, she will,” Abigail agreed. “She also promised Grace she’d bring stuff to decorate gingerbread men.”

“Well I’m not going to complain about that one, Stephanie’s gingerbread really is the best.” Cassie smirked, taking in the soft, happy grin on Abigail’s face.

Abigail, luckily, was saved by the door opening. “Merry Christmas!” Stephanie’s voice rang out as she entered, juggling a box from the Bistro as well as a couple of bags.

Abigail immediately moved to help. “I’m glad you’re here,” she said to her, the double-meaning not going unnoticed to the woman in question.

“So am I,” Stephanie gave Abigail a smile before moving on to pass the box to Cassie. “I know you said you didn’t need help with brunch, but you also know I can’t not contribute something, so here you go.”

Cassie opened it, her eyes lighting up. “Are these your apple pie danishes?”

Stephanie nodded. “Made special just for today.”

“I rescind any and all previous comments about you not being allowed to provide anything for brunch, it has been way too long since you made these.” Cassie took them over to the counter and pulled out a plate to put them on.

“Abigail! Stephanie! Come join us by the fire!” Grace called from the other room. Abigail gave Stephanie a secretive look. And so it began.

“Why don’t you get your coat off and get settled, I’ll take these into the living room, and you can join us there,” Abigail indicated the bag of gifts as she spoke.

Stephanie nodded, “sounds good.”

Abigail grinned at her before picking up the bag and passing under the mistletoe by herself into the living room, smirking to herself as she saw Grace gesturing frustratedly to Nick.

Today was going to be fun.

Brunch had passed without any suspicion on Grace’s part as she continued to try and trick Abigail and Stephanie to pass through the doorway at the same time, and now the group was in the midst of opening presents.

“You know, you really didn’t need to get us anything, Stephanie,” Cassie said as she accepted a package labelled from Stephanie from Grace, who was in charge of passing out the gifts.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to get presents for all my favourite people? Come on, you know me better than that, I had half of these before you even invited me over.” Stephanie grinned as Cassie opened the gift, smiling as she revealed the set of mugs. “Besides, figured someone like you can’t have enough mugs.”

“You would be right about that,” Cassie agreed, smile widening. “Thank you.”

“Okay, final two,” Grace chimed in, picking up two small boxes. “To Abigail from Stephanie, and to Stephanie from Abigail.” She handed the boxes to the women in question.

Abigail and Stephanie exchanged a glance, Grace really was not being subtle at this point, before each opening their gifts.

Stephanie gasped as she opened hers. “Is this what I think it is?” She held up a set of monogrammed knives. “Abigail this must have cost you a fortune.”

“You’re one to talk,” Abigail rebutted, holding up the bracelet Stephanie had bought her. “This doesn’t exactly look inexpensive.”

“Guilty,” Stephanie admitted. “But I couldn’t resist.”

“Well, neither could I.” Abigail shifted so she could hug Stephanie. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Caught up in the moment, neither of them noticed the looks going around the rest of the group or Cassie’s secretive knowing smile.

The group mingled for a bit before it was suggested that they go outside and build a snowman. A bit of grumbling and a promise of hot chocolate and cookie decorating after later, the group were bundled up and made their way outside while Cassie and Sam got started on the prep for dinner.

Several hours later dinner had wound down and most of the group was in the living room, Nick and Grace regaling the others with tales of their, Abigail and Stephanie’s time outside.

“Abigail actually tackled Stephanie into the snow, it was great,” Nick was saying. He lowered his voice as to prevent the women in question, who were in the kitchen washing dishes, from hearing what he said next. “I totally thought she was going to kiss her for a second there.”

“See,” Grace griped. “It wasn’t just me. And the plan hasn’t been working at all, I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve tried to get them under the mistletoe and none of them have worked.”

“It has been unusually difficult,” Sam agreed. He noticed Cassie make a face out of the corner of his eye. “What?”

“Nothing,” Cassie responded. Everyone just raised an eyebrow at her. “Let’s just say the night isn’t over yet,” was all she said, much to everyone’s frustration.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Abigail crept back over to the sink where Stephanie was finishing up the last few dishes. “Grace is so annoyed,” she reported of her findings. “And apparently both her and Nick were convinced that I was about to kiss you when I tackled you outside earlier.”

Stephanie gave her an exasperated look. “Don’t lie, you nearly slipped.”

“I did,” Abigail agreed. “Can you blame me though? You looked so damn kissable in that moment.”

Stephanie blushed. “Honestly, act or not, I really would not have been opposed to it in that moment.” She turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel to dry her hands.

“Time to finally drop the act?” Abigail asked.

“Time to finally drop the act,” Stephanie confirmed.

“Good,” Abigail said before leaning forward to kiss Stephanie. “Consider that one a warm up. Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The pair made their way into the living room, making sure to pass through the doorway at the exact same time. Grace shot up in her seat, “oh my god.”

“Oh my god,” Abigail echoed. “Stephanie, look up.”

“Oh damn,” Stephanie said as her eyes locked onto the mistletoe. “What do we do?”

“Well, tradition states that there needs to be a kiss,” Abigail pointed out.

Stephanie gave an exaggerated sigh. “I guess that’s okay.” She followed it up by catching Abigail’s lips in a sweet but passionate kiss that could in no way be interpreted as a first kiss. They broke apart after a moment, resting their foreheads together with a slight giggle.

The others were suddenly rendered speechless. “I- you- that- what?” Grace spluttered.

“I told you they were on to us,” Nick grumbled in Grace’s direction. Abigail and Stephanie just laughed, Stephanie leaning against Abigail’s chest as she wrapped an arm around her waist, Abigail’s going around her shoulders.

“The night isn’t over yet,” Sam repeated Cassie’s earlier words. “You knew, didn’t you?”

Cassie shrugged, wide smile on her face. “I had a feeling.”

“Called it,” Stephanie laughed, blushing as Abigail kissed her temple.

“Wait, so how long have you two been together?” Grace finally asked, able to speak again as the shock wore off.

“Three, three and a half months,” Abigail responded, looking at Stephanie who nodded in agreement.

This seemed to send the group back into shock. “Why wait so long to tell us?” Sam asked.

“I guess we just wanted to make sure that what was going on here was real and not just some fling,” Stephanie explained, looking at Abigail meaningfully as she did.

“So, it’s real then?” Grace’s eyes lit up in excitement.

“Yeah,” Abigail confirmed, smiling brightly at Stephanie. “It’s real.”

“I’m so happy for you two,” Grace squealed. “But I guess this is probably where I should confess to my plan, huh?” Excitement turned to a sheepish grin.

The couple laughed again. “Please, I figured it out as soon as I came downstairs to discover you putting up mistletoe,” Abigail said.

Grace rolled her eyes. “Of course, you did.”

“Well, intervention needed or not,” Cassie gave the others a pointed look. “I think it’s safe to say that we’re all happy for you two.” The others chimed in assent.

“Thanks guys.” Abigail held Stephanie tighter.

“I think this warrants a toast,” Sam said. He cracked open a bottle of wine and poured several glasses, even passing ones with just a splash to Nick and Grace. “You’re practically adults and it’s Christmas, a tiny bit isn’t going to hurt,” he explained as they gave him shocked looks. Over their heads he winked at the other women in the room. “To Abigail and Stephanie, for finally figuring it out.” The others laughed, Abigail and Stephanie both rolling their eyes as they took a drink.

The toast quickly turned to laughter as Nick and Grace both made faces. “Ugh, how do you all drink that?” Grace asked, shaking her head in disgust. Nick meanwhile had just grabbed his water, downing half of it in an attempt the get the taste out of his mouth.

“And that is how you prevent underage drinking,” Sam grinned. “Take note, this will be you two someday.”

“Okay, we’ve only been together a few months, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here,” Abigail responded.

Stephanie had turned scarlet but murmured to Abigail, “revisit that topic later?” To which she received a nod.

“Okay, enough teasing,” Cassie stepped in. “How about we put on a classic and relax for a while? I’ll make us some tea.”

Everyone agreed and soon they found themselves curled up on various pieces of furniture, mugs in hand while the movie played. Somehow, Abigail and Stephanie had ended up in an armchair, Stephanie basically on Abigail’s lap in order for them to fit. Not that Abigail minded, she paid the movie little attention, her focus instead on the woman nodding off against her, that day, and the months leading up to it.

Yeah, it was real alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun ngl
> 
> For those who celebrate, I hope you have a safe and wonderful very merry christmas. If you don't celebrate, happy holidays if you do celebrate another holiday - happy hanukkah for those who celebrate as I know that starts tonight - or if not, enjoy the time off that always comes with this time of year.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
